Extended Universe
The Extended Universe, or E.U., refers to the threads and Stories that relate to the Never-ending Story series but are considered separate canon entities. The canon of the E.U. can be used within the NeS series itself as it is all part of the same lore. However the main series, by and large, doesn't require knowledge of the E.U. to proceed. A large amount of the E.U. includes cosmic materials while the NeS series is mostly confined to the Earth where it follows the NeS Heroes. Various E.U. threads exist with their relative focus, especially the Pantheons of the NeSiverse thread. Threads Pantheons of the NeSiverse Main article: Pantheons of the NeSiverse Pantheons of the NeSiverse is the main E.U. thread in which the majority of the extended universe content occurs. Though it was originally intended, by its founder Al Ciao the Writer, to specifically catalogue the activities of the deities of the NeSiverse, such as the the Cosmic Deities, it grew to engulf any extended universe material that could not otherwise be placed in another thread. Within this thread alone there are several disparate mini-arcs, such as Space Camelot and the 12 God Monarchs: Origins chapters, which may, or may not, relate to other series in other threads. Hero Force One Main article: Hero Force One (Story) The Hero Force One thread was the first major expansion of the NeS canon and follows the adventures of Hero Force One instead of the NeS Heroes. This spin-off was created when Britt the Writer realised he would bog down the Never-ending Story2 threads with posts about HFO instead of what should be the real focus of the thread. HFO is a series meant to be more akin to the comic book superheroes rather than the narrative-based antics of the NeS proper. Clear and the Hopeless Main article: Clear and the Hopeless Clear and the Hopeless was created by Britt the Writer as a 'reality view' NeS Story where the concept of the Narrative or the silly antics of the NeS threads don't exist. Instead it takes a real world view and will often try to present the same narrative-based content, such as the Ever-ending Plot, in a more 'real world' manner. The thread follows the exploits of a singular Character, Clear, and her ship, The Hopeful. The series features largely Minor Characters from the original NeS sources that may be given even larger and more important roles within this spin-off thread than they originally had. Tales from The Imperium Main article: Tales from The Imperium Not wanting to bombard Pantheons of the NeSiverse with a lot of Imperium material, Britt the Writer chose to create another spin-off thread for his own use that details the happenings of The Imperium. Unlike most threads, Tales from The Imperium will often feature materials and events that occur well outside of the NeSiverse but The Imperium itself still remains within NeS canon and will often feature NeS-related materials, including Characters and while it is exclusively written by Britt the Writer it contains a lot of material from Al Ciao the Writer, such as Characters from the High Empire, and Gebohq the Writer, such as locations like New Sima. The Unknown Chapter of Abandoned Anonymous Main article: The Unknown Chapter of Abandoned Anonymous The Unknown Chapter of Abandoned Anonymous followed Lt Randy and Susannah May as they meet with the newest member of their support group, Robert. This is the founding of The Forgotten, Characters forgotten by their Writers and the Stories they're meant to be in. Written by Gebohq the Writer, Lt Randy features directly from the Never-ending Story2 while Robert and Susannah May were taken from alternate Story threads of the time, not considered part of NeS canon. Category:Meta-NeS